


Mono a mono

by Eveanyn



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheerleader!Dean, Ficlet, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, quarterback!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveanyn/pseuds/Eveanyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt:<br/>cheerleader!dean getting teased about his little ‘crush’ on quarterback!cas, by the rest of the team.<br/>of course, everyone thinks it’s just a crush.<br/>until one day, cas doesn’t show up to school because he has mono.<br/>and then a couple days later, dean doesn’t show up either.<br/>because somehow, he caught it too. (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )<br/>oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mono a mono

The sun was shining at just the right angle to throw shadows over half of Castiel’s face during his football practice, and it was distracting Dean Winchester to no end.

 

He was brought out of his reverie by someone shoving him in the back. “You’re ignoring us again, Winchester,” Jo teased, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Are you daydreaming about what would happen if you actually _talked_ to Castiel?”

 

Dean twisted out from under her grasp and shot her a glare. “Watch it, Harvelle. I can make your life hell for two hours every day.”

 

“Oh, look! He’s cute when he’s defensive about his crush. I think he loooooves Castiel. Charlie, did you know he lives, like, two streets over from the guy, but they’ve _never talked_?!”

 

Jo winked at Dean. He felt his face flush and stopped Charlie from talking before she could do any more damage.

 

“All right, ladies, simmer down. Let’s run through this again. Jo, your aerial is still sloppy, you should probably concentrate on that instead of digging your nose into my love life.”

 

Jo snorted. “Dean, you don’t have a love life. Unless drawing little hearts on your notebook with _Castiel Novak_ written on them counts as a love life, which I sincerely doubt.”

 

“Not helping, Jo.”

 

Charlie patted Dean on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Dean. We really don’t mind that you’re wasting your time pining over the completely hetero quarterback. You’re giving me first pick of the ladies. By all means pine away, Winchester. Pine away.”

 

“You’re not helping either, Charlie. Now come on. Run it. Again.”

 

“Down kitty,” Jo muttered. Charlie snickered, but they got back to work, and didn’t even say anything when Dean kept stealing glances towards the practice field.

  
  


o.O.o

 

“Dean, come on! We really don’t have all day to stand around while you ogle your man-crush-that-will-never-happen.”

 

“Jo, you get really bitchy when you’re nervous before a game, anyone ever tell you that?” Dean turned reluctantly away from where the football team was warming up and lead his squad through their own warm-up.

 

They went through the pre-game cheers to get the crowd going, and Dean tried not to notice when everyone on his squad giggled every damn time he even looked in Castiel’s direction. Thankfully it was the last game of the season, and he wouldn’t have to put up with their endless teasing for much longer.

  
  


The game was a shutout. Dean and the other cheerleaders hardly needed to prompt the crowd, who were too busy screaming for the delectable quarterback to notice their cheers anyway. Dean went home happy, even if his throat was sore and he was really tired.

 

o.O.o

 

Dean was _really_ tired. He didn’t get out of bed all day on Saturday. His sore throat wasn’t going away, either.

 

He didn’t show up to school on Monday.

  
  
  


Monday

 

**Jo: Hey, Winchester. You okay?**

 

_Dean: Home sick. Got fckng mono. Pck up hwk for me??_

 

**Jo: Sure thing. How’d you get mono?**

**Jo: Dean?**

  
  
  


Wednesday

 

**Jo: Hey, Dean?**

 

_Dean: ??_

 

**Jo: How’d you get mono?**

 

_Dean: y?_

 

**Jo: Because Novak isn’t in school either. Victor says that Castiel has mono, too.**

 

_Dean: …_

 

**Jo: Oh my god. Seriously?! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON BEHIND MY BACK?!**

 

_Dean: It takes 4-6 wks for mono symptms 2 show_

 

**Jo: Did you enjoy making me look like a jackass?**

_Dean: kinda, yeah_

**Jo: I hate you**

_Dean: thats cool. Cas is here. We’re sick 2gether. Suck on that 1 Harvelle._

 

“Dean. Now you’re just being malicious.” Castiel’s voice was rough and weak. He took a sip of hot tea and snuggled deeper into the couch.

 

“Sorry, babe. I figured she had it coming, though. They never let up on my ‘unrequited crush’. I’d kind of like to rub it in that the whole time they thought you hadn’t even talked to me you were actually all over me.”

 

“I can’t help it if you’re irresistible, Dean.” Castiel leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Careful, Cas. That’s how you got here in the first place.”

 

“You’re worth it.”

  
“So are you.”


End file.
